


Wedding Night

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Lingerie, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the universe described in "White Picket Fences and Rabbits." Daryl and Glenn have a belated honeymoon night complete with fake virginity and white lingerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

Daryl gnawed on his fingernails as the scenery whizzed by. He wasn't one for riding in cars period, as they made him feel claustrophobic. Plus he had no idea where his husband was taking him. All Glenn had told him was to pack an overnight bag and that Andrea and Michonne were going to take care of the girls for the weekend.

“Can you just say where the hell we're goin'?” He grumbled.

“Oh come on, no spoilers.” Glenn replied, grinning slightly as they made their way to wherever it was that Glenn was taking them.

“Glenn.” Daryl couldn't help the edge that came into his voice. He liked knowing what was going on. 

“Ok, ok. You know when we got hitched we had to drive all the way up to Vermont to get the damn thing on paper and all?”

“Yeah.” 

“And how we spent all our money on getting up there and back, and we slept in the car most of the way back to save money, so we didn't have a proper honeymoon?”

“Yeah...” Daryl wasn't sure where he was going with this.

“Well, we're having one now.” 

The older man looked at Glenn. “What?”

“I booked us a room at a hotel and we're gonna have a weekend to ourselves. I thought it would be nice.” He looked over at his husband. “I know you like being kept in the loop but...I figured it would be nice. Even though it's like, six years after the fact.” 

“Jesus, it's been that long? What the hell happened?” 

“Work, life, the kids.” Glenn tapped his fingers against the wheel. “So...it's a nice idea, right?”

Glenn was repeating himself, which meant he was nervous. Daryl squeezed his thigh. “It is. Thanks.” He let out a small scoff. “I ain't carryin' you over no threshold though.”

His husband laughed. Except when they got to the hotel, which was a collection of small cabins in the middle of nowhere, Glenn held out his arms when they got to the cabin that was theirs.

“If you're not gonna do it, I'm gonna.”

Daryl shook his head. “I'm too heavy.”

“Hey, I've got upper body strength.” 

“Fine.” Daryl tossed his bag into the room. “Go 'head.”

Glenn managed to lift him into the room, but not without some puffing. The older man couldn't help laughing at he did.

“Don't pull nothin' now. If this is gonna be our honeymoon yer gonna need to be in shape for it.”

“I'm good.” Glenn grabbed his bag from the small porch and closed the door. “Wait 'til you see what I got for us.” He unzipped the bag and pulled out a bottle of sparkling wine. “It's the best stuff forty bucks can buy.”

“You spent that much on a bottle? That shit better be good.”

“It's a special occasion.” The younger man wiggled his shoulders. “Wait 'til you see what else I got.”

Daryl put his hands on his hips and pulled him close enough that their lips were almost meeting. “How did I know you were gonna pull some kinda kinky shit?”

“'Cause I'm into kinky shit and we don't have to worry about keeping it down because of the girls?” Glenn's hands rested on either side of Daryl's face and he went in for a kiss. His tongue dragged across the other man's thin lips, making them part. After the long car ride, the both of them were anxious to do anything that involved something other than sitting around.

“What about neighbors?” Daryl got out even though speaking was not high on his list of priorities at the moment. 

“That's the best part. It's the off-season so it's totally dead around here. How the hell did you think I managed to save up enough for this?” Glenn gestured to the interior of the cabin. There was a small kitchen, a large, very comfortable looking bed, a fireplace, and from his vantage point Daryl could catch a glimpse of a gigantic tub in the bathroom. It was like someone who had no idea of what a cabin in the middle of the woods looked like tried to turn it into a luxurious environment. Usually Daryl would feel uncomfortable in that kind of space, but Glenn was distracting him from all of that. Honestly, right then all he could think about was throwing his husband across the little kitchen table and starting off their belated honeymoon with a bang. 

“Yer a regular genius. Now what else you got in yer bag of tricks?” Daryl squeezed his husband's ass cheeks, making him lift off the ground a little. 

“Lemme go and I'll show you.” Glenn wiggled out of the older man's embrace and dug out his second surprise. His husband let out a guffaw when he held out the pristine white lingerie. 

“Remember? Michonne got this for me when we got back from Vermont. I still can't believe she remembered me telling her about the lingerie thing.” He'd let it slip to her once while they were all in their cups that he loved lacy lingerie for himself. Apparently Michonne hadn't been too drunk not to remember that, and had gifted him a set comprised of a corset, garter belt, lacy thong, and thigh highs. 

“Yep, but I think yer long past wearin' white.” Daryl chuckled.

“Oh come on, we can pretend. I can be the blushing, virginal bride, and you can ravish the hell out of me.” Glenn laughed in turn when he saw his husband roll his eyes.

“Sure. But wasn't Andrea tellin' me that virginity is a, whatcha call it? Social something or other?”

“She said it was a social construct, and all the better reason to have fun with it. So whaddya say?” The younger man waved the corset at his husband. “Lets get the honeymoon started?”

“You know how I like seein' you all prettied up.” Daryl ran his hand over his chin, rubbing his graying whiskers. “Gotta clean up first though.”

The shower was separate from the tub, and after a quick hop in it, Daryl relinquished the bathroom to Glenn to allow him to get ready. The older man turned the lights down low and sat on the king sized bed, bouncing slightly on it from time to time. The mattress was good and comfy, and the sheets felt expensive. He felt a little guilty knowing the state they would probably leave them in, but Daryl figured that the place dealt with that kind of thing all the time. 

“Ready to be wowed?” Glenn's voice emerged from behind the bathroom door.

“Oh yeah.” Daryl shifted. The anticipation alone had gotten him a little riled up. When he saw his husband emerge from the bathroom dressed in the whole gig, well, that took care of the rest.

“Sweetheart, you look so damn good.” Glenn looked down at the ground before looking back up, his eyes putting on their best coy look.

“You like it?” His voice was soft. If he wanted to play it vulnerable and adorable, Daryl figured he was doing it perfectly.

“Damn right I do. C'mere. I wanna see my pretty bride up close.” He motioned to Glenn to come closer. Glenn tucked his hair behind his ears before he came over to stand in front of Daryl. It gave the older man pause, but he didn't say anything. He just rose up and kissed his husband. His fingers trailed over the white floral brocade of the corset. He could figure out the shape and the number of petals on the roses embroidered into the fabric by feel alone. The older man left the plush lips he was kissing to go to the neck.

“So you gonna show me the ropes?” Glenn sighed. “So I can perform my wifely duty?” 

Daryl gnawed on the younger man's earlobe. “Yeah. Gonna teach my lil' virgin bride good.” He pulled his husband towards the bed. “How about I teach you to suck cock first?”

Glenn let out a laugh, sliding his hand down to grab at Daryl through his jeans. “Yes sir!” Daryl got them both on the bed, doing his best to undress himself as Glenn stroked and kissed him. The older man could see his cock starting to strain against the white lace of the panties, looking like it was aching to be touched. 

Daryl got out of his jeans and pushed Glenn onto his back. There was a soft hiss of air as he fell back onto the fluffy duvet. He looked so happy that it really did feel like the first night after their kinda wedding in front of that justice of the peace with the big beard and the Birkenstocks. They'd splurged on a motel room that night, but the driving had left them so tired that all they'd done was cuddle up in the lumpy bed until they passed out. Daryl took Glenn's hand in his, comparing how they looked with the silver wedding bands on them. That had been a splurge too, but it had been worth it. Spinning that ring around his own finger reminded Daryl that he was loved.

He dipped down to lay kisses on the exposed part of Glenn's chest. The corset barely covered his nipples, but they were fully exposed when he arched his back as Daryl tongued at them. The older man took his time, using his tongue and his teeth to get them hard and sensitive. Then he shifted down, and did the same to the head of Glenn's cock with his lips and tongue. His husband writhed as he sucked at the head peeking out of the sweet white lace. Glenn pushed him back, his breathing heavy.

“Don't you want me to suck your cock first?” He asked, his speech coming out in gulps.

“Naw, wanna do you first. Yer just too pretty in them stockings and panties.” He slowly pulled the latter down, letting Glenn's cock bob free. “So pretty.” He murmured before taking it all the way down. He rose up it only to fall back down. When Daryl's lips were around the base, he rubbed his bristly chin against the thin skin of the sac. Glenn normally would have started to move his hips at this point, but he was playing the coy virgin this time around. So he squirmed and moaned, whimpered and gasped as Daryl sucked his cock, working him towards completion. The duvet underneath Glenn bunched as he moved. 

“Oh God, that feels so good.” He sighed out as his husband lapped at the underside of the head while his hand moved up and down the shaft. Glenn had taught him that trick. Had taught him very well, because it milked the orgasm right out of the supine man, making cum splatter up on the corset. Daryl took care of the mess with his tongue without a second thought.

“That's it, pretty.” He pulled him close. “I knew you'd like that.” Daryl kissed Glenn's cheeks, his hand on his stocking-clad thigh. 

“I hope I'll be half as good.” Glenn whispered, his lips brushing against Daryl's face. “Oh, you made me feel so good.” He pulled his panties back up, and laid in his husband's arms. Daryl was still hard, and he lazily took it in hand and started to stroke it. 

“Is that right?” He looked wide-eyed at the older man.“Is that right? Am I doing it right?” He asked, his voice as innocent and earnest as he could make it.

“Yer doin' it real right. You like havin' that in yer hand?” Daryl ran his hand through his husband's black hair. His fingers combed through the long, slightly wavy sections of hair with ease.

“Yeah. It's so thick.” Glenn couldn't resist talking back a little dirty. Daryl's cheeks always turned a little red when he did, especially if he was talking about the size and girth of his cock.

“Hmm, sounds like yer gonna be a real dirty talker in bed. Show me what else you can do with them pretty lips.” He ran a thumb over Glenn's mouth before guiding him down. He sat up so that he could watch him do it. Glenn crouched on the bed, his ass in the air and his mouth on Daryl's cock, pressing soft, open mouthed kisses to it. He looked up at his husband as he kissed the tip, taking it in his mouth a little as he did. Daryl let out a satisfied groan as he looked into those eyes so full of love.

“Oh that's it babydoll. Don't be shy now, open up yer mouth and take it in. See how-mmh-see how nice that feels? Use yer tongue too now. Lemme see how much you can take. You can do it now, just keep swal-fuck, oh Christ yer mouth feels good.” Daryl's head fell back against the headboard with a thud. “Oh baby yer fuckin' mouth. Use yer hand too, move it slow. That's it. That's it.” 

Words became groans as Glenn sucked and used his hand on his cock. His brow was furrowed and serious, like he really was concentrating on learning how to do it right. Daryl gaze wandered to his pale ass, still up in the air. The thong made it look more delicious than usual, and that was quite a feat.

“Baby hold on.” Daryl grasped Glenn's chin and pulled him away. “You keep doin' that and I'm gonna cum. I wanna be inside you before I do. Whaddya say?” He grinned wolfishly, and reached out to squeeze one of the trim cheeks. “Ready for me to pop that cherry?”

Glenn laughed and, after a second, so did Daryl. 

“I'm sorry hon, that was just too much.” Glenn shook his head, trying to get back into the headspace he was in before. “Oh yes, please pop my cher-” He didn't manage to get the word out and it became garbled by snorting laughter. “Ok, ok, I'm good.” Glenn turned around and wiggled his ass. “It's all yours. Go on, you're the one who's gonna get that cherry.” His guffaws filled the room.

Daryl pulled at the lacy strand between Glenn's cheeks, laughter still making his speech shake. “Been dreamin' bout this. Look at that cute little hole.” He brushed his pointer finger against it. “And I get to be the first one at it.” Holding the fabric aside, he went in with his tongue, lapping it flat against the orifice and making Glenn's laughter turn into grunts.

“Gonna get you nice and loose.” Daryl murmured with a grin, admiring how Glenn's hole looked with his saliva covering it. Placing his hands on either side of it, he pulled it open just a bit. Holding it like that, he pushed his tongue in. While his tongue gave a preview of what he was going to be doing with another part of his body, his hands shifted around to play with the straps of the garter belt. He'd never understood people who got off on that kind of stuff until he saw Glenn in a garter belt and stockings. It was such a treat to behold.

“C'mon, I'm ready.” Glenn waggled his ass. 

“Hold it right there baby. Need some stuff.” 

The older man leapt up and retrieved the lube from the bag. “Can't do this dry can we.” He got some on his fingers and smeared across Glenn's hole. He pushed one finger in slow, and his husband buried his face in the duvet. Daryl could feel him clench his muscles around the digit a lot harder than he usually did. 

“Goddamn, I'm one lucky son of a bitch.” He pushed more lube into the tight channel, and Glenn pushed back against it it. “You think yer ready baby?” He asked.

“Yeah. Don't make me wait any longer.” Glenn started to pull down his panties but the older man stopped him. He held the panties to the side, lined up his cock, and pushed the tip in.

“God!” Glenn's hands closed around the sheets underneath them as he whimpered. “It's so big!”

“You said you didn't wanna wait any longer.” Daryl pushed in slowly, like he would with someone who really wasn't used to the act. “Goddamn, yer ass is so tight. Gonna fuck that virgin hole good, that's a promise.” His thrusts were slow, seating himself fully before pulling back to the tip. Glenn's hole stretched around him so nicely, and he felt so hot and wonderful around him. “I wish you could see how good yer takin' it. Mm.” 

Glenn looked back at him, his gaze fixed and his mouth a little slack. “I love you so much.” He panted out, and the older man bent down until his chest was against his back. His arm held onto his chest.

“I love you too. Yer my sweet, dirty baby.” Daryl adorned Glenn's shoulders with kisses as he made his strokes into Glenn deeper and quicker. “Gonna pop that cherry real good. Feel that?”

His husband's groans were full-throated now and filling the room. “Nnh, yeah. Want-oh Jesus God-want you to. Fuck me, fill me up.”

Daryl grinned. It didn't take much to get Glenn talking dirty. “Gonna fill you up good.” He felt the younger man clench around him and a deep moan come from his chest. “Yer gonna be good and knocked up by the time I'm done with you.” Daryl wasn't sure where he was going with all that talk, but Glenn was into it something fierce. He pushed back hard, the straps of the garter belt rubbing against the older man's thighs. He felt one snap away from the stocking. 

“Do it, please, fill me up.” Glenn whimpered, pushing back as hard as he could with what little traction he had on the bed. The older man bit down on the back of his husband's neck, and lost himself in the fantasy of the situation. He was fucking his beautiful husband for the first time, and it was the most special thing ever. 

So special that it had to last. Daryl sat up and pulled out. “Get on your back.” Glenn turned over, and reached up to lay his hands on the older man's chest. That was Daryl could see how his face looked when he slowly pushed in. Now he could hear the little gasps and moans clearly. He laid himself onto Glenn, holding him close as he thrust his hips. His husband's legs wrapped around him, holding onto him despite the stocking making them slippery against Daryl's skin.

“Fuck.” The older man breathed out and pulled away again. Before Glenn could ask what was wrong he was scrabbling at the front of the corset, trying to undo it. “It's gotta come off. Now.” The hooks on the front were not cooperating and Daryl's fingers became more frantic as his frustration mounted. “Goddamn it!”

“Hold on.” Glenn inhaled and quickly unhooked the garment, sliding it out from underneath himself and tossing it aside. “Better?”

“Better.” Daryl scooped him up with a sigh, and slowly thrust. “Gotta feel you all over.” He breathed out the words against Glenn's lips. The frantic feeling that he'd started with had dissipated, leaving him wanting only to draw this out as long as he could. Now all he wanted was to be inside of Glenn and tell him all the dirty, lovely things he made him feel. The words struggled out, interrupted by kisses and their moans. Love you. Feel so good. Want more? Take it. Fuck me.

Daryl didn't manage to get any words out when he came. Instead he kept sucking and gnawing at the younger man's neck as he filled him up, just like he promised.. 

“Fuck. Ok, we're gonna have to make this a regular thing.” Glenn said haltingly, half-muffled against Daryl's neck. “That was hot. Even the bit about knocking me up. Holy shit.”

“It ain't over yet sweetheart.” Daryl mumbled, pulling out and sliding down.

“What-oh you dirty bastard.” Glenn gasped happily as Daryl tongued at his hole, lapping up the cum dribbling from it. “You dirty, dirty, dirty old man.” He reached down and ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. Daryl grunted in acknowledgement and kept on licking. Once he was satisfied he flopped onto his back and scooted up until he could pull his husband into his arms. He looked disheveled with his panties askew and his garters half-off. 

“That was new.” Glenn brushed the hair from Daryl's forehead. “And seriously awesome. Feel free to do that anytime.” 

The older man just smiled and cuddled in closer. He wasn't close to done with his husband, but for now resting with him was good. Damn good even. 

**

The forty dollar wine was pretty good with pizza. They didn't feel like dealing with glasses so instead they passed the bottle back and forth in between bites of pepperoni pizza. Their dinner was made even better by the fact that as soon as the pizza guy had left, the clothes got thrown off once again and they were left sitting naked on the bed. 

“Doesn't this remind you of when we first moved in together?” Glenn pointed out, taking a swig of wine. The bubbles tickled the back of his throat. “We used to get home on Fridays from work, fuck, get drunk, eat pizza, and then either fuck again or pass out.” 

“Good times.” Daryl popped the remainder of his slice's crust in his mouth and grabbed the bottle. 

“Wanna finish it in the tub, it's big enough for two. And it's got those jacuzzi jets.” Glenn motioned towards the bathroom with his thumb.

“Why the hell not.” Daryl shoved the pizza box aside, and Glenn drew them a bath. The tub was deep enough for the water to come up to their shoulders and big enough for them to stretch out without making the other cramped. 

“Baby, you are so damn smart for this one.” Daryl sighed as he relaxed in the hot bathwater. “You got all the good ideas and shit.” 

“You're welcome.” Glenn passed him the bottle and took one of his husband's feet onto his lap. His thumb stroked up the arch, making circles as he reached the toes. 

“We gotta make sure to call the girls after this though. Michelle's likely to throw a fit if we don't.” Daryl mused, before yanking his foot away. Glenn pulling on his toes made him go ticklish. “Hey stop that.”

“Sorry, couldn't resist. You can finish the wine if you want.” Glenn cut through the water to sit on Daryl's lap. The older man drained the bottle, then put his lips to better use. He tipped Glenn's head down towards him, and his wet hair tickled Daryl's cheeks.

“Yer hair.” He pulled away from his husband's lips and reached up to stroke it.

“What about it?” 

“It's...have you been growin' it out?” He tucked a wet portion of hair behind the younger man's ear.

Glenn smiled. “Yeah. It was about this length when we got hitched.” 

Daryl looked up at the younger man. “You really planned this didn't ya?”

“No duh. I wanted it to be extra special for you and me.” He rested his chin on top of Daryl's head. “You're my kickass husband and I want to have a kickass honeymoon with you.” 

The older man kissed the dip between Glenn's collarbones. As far as he was concerned every day was kickass with Glenn. Sitting there together was too good to do anything except kiss and stroke each other. Glenn's fingers were thin and their touch was as soothing as the water they were sitting in. When they snaked up to the back of Daryl's neck he could feel the warm metal of the ring on his husband's finger. 

The only things that motivated them out of the bath were the need to call the girls, the increasing pruning of their fingers, and the water getting cooler than their bodies.


End file.
